Three Plus One Makes Four
by dgeo98
Summary: Dean and Sam are in for a shock when they along with their father become the hunted. But the biggest shock is the identity of the hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Three Plus One Makes Four

The three were walking quietly towards the car. They hadn't said a word since leaving the diner. They weren't mad or upset it was just that they had nothing to say. Each on was lost in their own thoughts. They began their long trek back onto the road, with no real place to go until they were called for a job. They had been on the road for a while now, the oldest of the three showed that he had seen more than anyone should by the haunted look in his eyes. The other two brothers that had joined the older one in the hunt also carried a little of that look. They were family a father and his two sons. All wanting the same thing some sort of justice for all that had been taken from them. The father wanted payment for the loss of his wife and his son's innocence. The young men wanted justice for all that they had lost. They had both lost their mother and the women that they had loved. One lost her to death and the other to circumstances that were beyond his control.

They pulled over to that little out of the way stop in the middle of nowhere to get some rest for the next couple of days before another job found them.

He had been following them for the last couple of months. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with them, he'd actually lost them a couple of times and had been forced to stop and try to pick up anything on where they were. It hadn't been easy. He'd almost been caught a couple of times. But he'd just managed to avoid being detected. The three men seemed to always be were there were weird things going on. He wasn't stupid he knew what they did. He also knew why they did it. He just wanted a chance to get to know them and be a part of their life even if it was a strange life. He walked into the diner they had just walked in a minute or two before. He walked in and kept his head down has he walked to a back booth and sat down. They were in one of the booths in front of him, they were ordering their meals.

He knew he and his son's were being hunted. He didn't know why or by what but he could feel it. Someone was watching and had been for some time he just didn't know who it was. He looked around the diner and saw a couple in one booth, a man at the counter, a little old couple in another booth, a young man about his boy's age in another booth, two women in another and a kid in another booth. One of these people had been tailing him and his son's and John Winchester intended to find out whom before he left the diner.

He had been worried for a second when he saw the oldest start to survey the diner. He had a suspicion that he was on to him, maybe not him but he knew he and his son's were being followed by someone. Should he approach them? He didn't think he should, at least not until he absolutely needed to. He couldn't face the chance that he would be rejected by them. He knew that it was a strong possibility that they would reject him or send him back. He couldn't go back he just couldn't. He had to take the risk of being rejected and it scarred the hell out of him.

John kept watching the people in the diner. Even after he and his sons were done eating he kept surveying the diner. His sons were giving him odd looks. They knew something was wrong they just didn't know what it was. They also began to survey the room.

* * *

_...not really sure where I want to go with this, but I started this last year and thought it was time to finish it...please tell me what you think...be honest, I can take it...thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Very short chapter, I really haven't had a chance to work on this story. Hopefully I'll make the time now that I finished finals.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He noticed that the three of them where now looking around the diner. He quickly looked down and pretended to eat his food. He just didn't have the guts to face them just yet. He had to build up the courage and brace himself for the possibility of rejection. He had to bid his time and make sure he wasn't caught.

John, Dean, and Sam continued to survey the room. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Dean and Sam started to stand up when John lifted his hand halting them.

"What is it dad?" asked Dean.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure someone is following us" declared John.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I hadn't said anything, but for the last couple of months someone as been tailing us, I just haven't figured out who it is."

"Why, do you think it's a demon?" asked Sam

"I don't know and I'm not sure what's following us, but I think that if it where a demon we'd know by now."

"Then who is it and why?" asked Dean

"I don't know Dean, but we need to be on the alert" stated John.

"Is that why you where just checking the diner out?"

"Yes Sam, someone is following us and I'm pretty sure there in here"

All three Winchesters started looking around once again to no avail. They just couldn't figure out who it was.

"We'll be staying here at the motel next door and we'll think things out" said John, both his son's nodded and got up. John got up and was about to follow them but he decided to look around one more time.

Damn he thought, I was sure they where leaving, why is he still looking around. He started to get nervous and quickly stood up then decided to wait it out, so he sat back down. Unfortunately this drew the attention of the eldest Winchester and he looked over at him but he must have figured he posed no threat because he quickly dismissed him and kept looking around, then all of a sudden he quickly turned back around to look at him and their eyes met. Shit, I hope he doesn't recognize me he thought, he slowly panicked when he saw him walking towards him.

John had been surveying the diner when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked over and saw a kid stand up and sit back down. He quickly dismissed him and decided it was time to leave; he'd worry about this tomorrow. He was about to take a step when he realized that the kid had looked familiar. He quickly turned back around to look at him and gasped as the boy's gazes meet his, he did recognize him and he started to make his way to him.

* * *

_...like I said sorry for it being so short...I'm having a little trouble deciding how this story should evolve..._

_...thanks to those who reviewed I appreaciate it...thank you..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **This story does not follow the show, it's all my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He began to panic, shit he's coming this way. He should of known better, he should of kept his distance and he wouldn't be hear about to be busted by John Winchester. He watched as John got close to him, he began to fidget around and then sat up and pretended to be busy eating his food as John reached him.

"Kyle?" asked John quietly, still not sure if it was him or not. John watched as the boy in front of him looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry, mister I'm not Kyle" he said. Please believe me, please he thought. Sure he wanted to join the Winchesters but on his own terms and he didn't think John would be all to willing to take him along.

John looked the boy over, hell it was Kyle, no matter if the kid denied it. He looked a little older than the last time he saw him, but it sure was him. So, this slip of a boy had been hunting him and his sons. He could guess as to why but he wasn't staying, first thing tomorrow he'd put the boy on a bus back home.

"Look mister, I'm not Kyle. Could you leave me alone, my parents always warned me about stranger danger and you're a stranger" said Kyle smiling, his smile died when he saw John start to frown.

"Does she even know where you're at?" asked John upset

"Who?"

"Your mother, Kyle, your mother. Did you let her know about your little adventure? And what are you doing here?" asked John clearly upset at the boy in front of him.

"What do you care John, it's not like I matter to you!" said Kyle dropping the pretense of not knowing John Winchester.

"Not here, where not getting into this here" said John as he noticed that the patrons where watching them.

"Good, then get lost, I'm eating here" said Kyle smugly as he went back to eating his meal.

John ignored that remark and called his sons over to him. They had been watching him form the diner door.

"Yeah, dad, what's going on" asked Dean as him and Sam reached there dad. They both looked at the kid in the booth. Neither knew who he was, but it appeared that their dad did.

"Sam, take this and pay for Kyle's food" said John handing Sam some money.

"Sure" said Sam and made his way to the register.

"Dean, take this" said John handing Dean, Kyle's backpack that was on the seat.

"Sure, dad" said Dean surprised; the kid looked ready to protest when his dad reached down and pulled him up.

"Where leaving, no arguments Kyle, apparently you where looking for me and you found me, so let's go" said John as he hauled Kyle out of the both.

Kyle's panic increased, things where not going according to plan. He was sure John would send him back and he wasn't going to go back. He braced himself and decided that leaving with the Winchesters would not be a good idea.

John watched as the kid went wide-eyed and then settled down and looked ready to do battle. He'd seen that look before in his sons and knew what was coming. Well not here, not know he thought. He pulled on Kyle's close to him and spoke quietly to him so only he could hear him.

Dean watched as his dad pulled the kid and whispered something to him. He watched as the kid went wide-eyed and tried to pull out of his father's grasp. His dad then pulled the kid even closer and watched as the kid relented and nodded. Well it looked like John Winchester had won another battle of wills, he thought. But his big question was who was the kid and where did his dad know him from?

They all walked out the diner amidst stares and pointing. They reached their room in the motel next to the diner. John pushed Kyle in the room and waited for his son's to close the door.

Sam was watching his dad and the kid, he then looked at Dean and he just shrugged at him. They where both wondering the same thing, what was going on?

* * *

_...well a little longer than the last one..._

_...hopefully next time the boys will know just who Kyle is...not making any promises..._

_...tell me what you think...thanks..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **I finally have enough done to post a new chapter. We can call this chapter Kyle vs. Dean (JK)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kyle looked around and realized he was stuck, shit he thought things where not going according to plan. John and his son's where watching him. He decided to make himself comfortable and sat down on the bed and stared at them.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here? asked John

"You dragged me in here dude, did you forget already" said Kyle

"Cut the crap kid, tell us what you want" demanded Dean

"Like I answer to you, moron" said Kyle at Dean

"Kyle you've been following us for months and it's pretty obvious you want something, so save me the trouble and hassle and just tell me what you want" stated John

"Oh, so know being around me is trouble and a hassle to you? Why am I not surprised, you'll never change, it's all about when it's most convenient for you and forget everyone else" said Kyle

"What do you want Kyle?" asked John once again and his irritation grew as he watched Kyle roll his eyes and ignore him. What did he want? What was he going to tell Dean and Sam about Kyle he'd never mentioned him before. Would they understand?

"Kyle, tell me what you want" demanded John.

"Dad, I don't think this kid is going to tell us anything, why don't we toss him out and get rid of the problem?" said Dean

"Shut up jerk" said Kyle. He got up and made his way to the door which was being blocked by one of the Winchesters.

"Move" he demanded

Sam watched as the kid made his way to the door and asked him to move. He wasn't moving, he glanced at his dad, and he shook his head at him. Sam stood his ground.

"I said move"

"Kyle, you wanted to see me, so tell me what you want" said John

"I changed my mind; I don't want to see you anymore. I'm leaving, so tell your idiot son to move out of my way"

"You're not leaving here. Tomorrow I'm putting you on a bus home, but for know you're staying here"

"Like hell you are, I'm not going back and you can't force me" said Kyle as he rammed into Sam. Sam caught the kid as he rammed him, he lifted him up and walked over to bed and dropped him. He walked back to guard the door.

John watched as Kyle went at Sam. Sam just plucked him up and dropped him on the bed like nothing.

"Dad, who's the kid?" asked Dean, wanting answers.

John looked at his sons, how did he explain it to them? Would they understand? Would they be mad at him? Those questions had always plagued him, when he thought about telling his sons about Kyle, and they still did.

"Yeah John, why don't you tell your sons who I am?" taunted Kyle

"Shut up brat, we are not talking to you" said Dean

"Come over here and make me dumbass, I dare you"

"Shut it brat" said Dean

"Chicken, scared of a kid half your size, how do you even battle demons dude? You're obviously a scarred little shit" taunted Kyle, he bolted and made a run for the bathroom when he saw Dean move towards him, he never made it, he felt himself being lifted of the ground and knew he was trapped.

Dean had heard enough, the kid was going to die, he made a move towards him, the kid bolted and dashed towards the bathroom, he ran at him, he made a grab for the kid and he felt victorious when he felt the kids' shirt in his grasp. Then as suddenly as his hands had grasped the kids' shirt it was gone. He'd lost his prey, damn; he saw the kids' legs fly through the air and watched as his father had snagged his prey away from him.

"Dad, the kid was mine."

"Dean, this isn't a contest or a hunt, take a seat son" said John as he tightened his grasp on Kyle, the kid was struggling to get away.

"Let go of me, let me go" yelled Kyle

"Settle down Kyle, your not going anywhere" said John

"I said let me go, I swear their has to be a law against holding me against my will. I know it's called kidnapping, so let me go, or I call the cops on you dumb assess."

"You where looking for me Kyle and you found me, as to the kidnapping do you really think a cop will believe that I kidnapped you once I tell them who you are?"

"Well since you bring it up dad, who is he?" asked Sam

"Yeah dad, you haven't answered that question, who is Kyle?" asked Dean

"I can say what I want, they will toss you and your sons in jail while they figure it out and I'll leave while your in the slammer" said Kyle

"So after all the trouble you went thought to find me, you're just going to leave?" asked John

"Yeah, I changed my mind. I'm better off on my own. It's worked so far, I don't need you or your sons. When that bastard comes back I'm going to kill it."

"What?" asked John

"When he comes back for me I'm going to kill him, like he did my mom."

"Your mom is dead?" asked Sam

"Yes, that bastard killed her."

"Who?" asked Dean, knowing exactly who the kid was referring to but not wanting to believe it.

"That stupid demon."

"He came for you?" asked John

"Yes, so much for staying away so I'd be safe. He came and killed my mom to get to me."

John let Kyle go; he sat down on the bed and processed what Kyle had just told him. He'd stayed away to protect Kyle, he didn't want him to grow up like Dean and Sam. He wanted a normal childhood for him, but it seemed that wasn't in the cards for him any more than it had been for Dean or Sam. It was his fault, he should have known better. Because of him Kyle was now also on the demons hit list, he'd killed Amanda to get to Kyle. Too many people he cared about had died, well not anymore he thought, Kyle was staying and he'd protect him like he should have been doing. Bobby and Pastor Jim had warned him when they'd found out about Kyle. They warned him that staying away might not be enough, the demon wanted the Winchesters dead and he'd eliminate each and every one of them. He never figured the demon would ever find out about Kyle, hell his son's didn't even know about Kyle. Well that was about to change, he thought.

"Dad, are you okay?" asked Sam

"Yeah Sammy, I'm fine" said John as he looked at Sam and then at Dean and finally at Kyle.

"Dad, why does the demon want Kyle?" asked Sam

"Yeah dad, why does the demon want this kid, he's a brat?" asked Dean

"You're an asshole" said Kyle

"Enough! I'm sorry about your mom, Kyle. She was a good women and I admired her courage" said John.

"Yeah well it happened despite how great my mom was and I want to know why, do you here me? I want to know why?"

"I'm truly sorry Kyle, I thought by staying away you'd be safe and the demon wouldn't find out about you."

"Well he did, and he came for me."

"Dad, why?" asked Sam

"Because he wants the Winchesters to suffer, he gets pleasure out of watching us suffer."

"Dad, the brat is not a Winchester" said Dean

"Yes he is Dean."

"What!" exclaimed Dean and Sam simultaneously.

"I never told you this but… I'm sorry I should have said something earlier but… I just didn't know how you'd react" explained John

"Just tell us dad" said Sam quietly

"He's your brother."

* * *

_...well, I'm sure it's not a suprise as to who Kyle is...come on, their where some hints, at least in this chapter...I myself wasn't sure who Kyle was going to be, but I was convinced by a third party to give him this identity...Once the idea of his identity was suggested I processed it and decided that yeah, I like it...I hope no one was dissapointed..._

_...well please review...thanks..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter. Just to remind everyone this story does not follow the tv show storyline, it takes place in my created universe.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Our what?" asked Sam shocked

"Your brother, I'm sorry" said John

"Dude, tell me dad didn't just say, what I think he said!" said Dean looking at Sam

"I know this is a shock…but…" said John

"How?" asked Sam quietly looking around the room

"Well you know Sam, when two people…." started Dean only to be cut off by John

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us before dad? Why keep it a secret?" asked Sam still in shock.

"I wasn't sure how you guys where going to react."

"Are you sure he's you know, yours?" asked Sam.

"Yes, Sammy I'm sure."

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Who what?" asked John slightly confused.

"Who was she?" asked Sam irritated

"Her name was Amanda and I met her on a hunt."

"When?"

"Sam, why do we care dude, dad just said that we have a brother and worse it's the demon child from the diner" said Dean

"I want to know, that's why!" demanded Sam

John looked at Sam; he understood his need to know. He also understood Dean's apparent uncaring attitude about the whole issue. Sam had always been the more emotional of his son's. He tended to let his feelings guide everything he did. While Dean tended to act like it didn't really matter he always took on an 'I'm tough' and don't need that emotional shit attitude. But he knew that both his sons were shocked and confused.

"Amanda was great. I met her when I did a job about twelve years ago. She was a nurse and had recently moved into a new home, but after a couple of months it became apparent that the house was haunted. Pastor Jim called me about it and I went."

"Then we got a new brother from you going, right dad" said Dean laughing

"We became friends, she was a widow we talked and found that we had a lot in common."

"Dad, I think it involved more than talking" laughed Dean

"Shut up Dean!" yelled Sam

"She became someone I could talk to. I didn't need to hide the truth from her since she'd already seen everything. It went on for a while and then the relationship…well you can pretty much guess the rest."

"Yeah dad, I think we can" laughed Dean

"Dean" scolded John

"How old?" asked Sam

"What?" asked John

"How old is he?"

"He's ten."

"You kept the fact that we have a little brother a secret for ten years!" yelled Sam

"Sammy…"

"No, don't. Apparently you thought nothing of him if you kept him a secret! How did we not know? I was what, thirteen and Dean was what, seventeen and one of the many times you left us alone to go on a hunt you get a girlfriend and a new kid!" yelled Sam

"Watch it son! I did what I had to, to survive. You don't understand the loneliness and just having someone to talk to, someone that understands you and won't judge you. When I found out that Amanda was having my child…well it was a shock to say the least. I didn't want another child, never."

"So it was an accident?" asked Sam

"Of course it was. Do you honestly think I wanted more children?" asked John. John, Sam, and Dean where so involved in their conversation that no one heard the door open and shut or realized that they where know one Winchester short.

"Dad, that's just wrong" said Sam

"What?"

"Saying your kid is an accident."

"He was. I never wanted to have another child."

"Dude, who gave us "the talk" and who warned us about being "safe", if you didn't want more kids then, hello."

"Dean!"

"I'm serious dad. If kids where no longer on your agenda then…"

"Look I'm not going to stand here and explain myself to you two. The fact is I messed up and you have a brother."

"Yeah, well why keep it a secret?" asked Sam

"I didn't want him to have the childhood you boys did. I didn't want him to grow up learning about demons, incantations and shooting dead things. I wanted normal and I thought that if I stayed away as much as I could and nobody knew about him then he'd be safe."

"Out of sight out of mind" said Dean.

"Something like that. If nobody knew about him then the demon wouldn't either."

"Well how'd that work for you?" demanded Sam.

"Samuel, I…I should have told you boys about Kyle but I didn't. You can be mad, pissed or hurt but I'm still your father."

"Yeah, well what about Kyle? You obviously had a hard time even recognizing him. How about being his father? How long had it been since you last saw him? You didn't even know about his mom!"

"I know. I had no idea" said John, Sam's words cutting through him like a knife. He knew he'd been unfair and had left one of his son's unprotected.

"Hey, the little shit is gone!" said Dean looking around the room.

"What?" asked John.

* * *

_...how nice of them to notice he's gone!...I guess being refered to as an accident will do that..._

_...well Sam's reaction to Kyle was way different than Dean's...I just thought that of the two he'd be the one to demand more answers from John...and Dean would be the one to take it all in stride (be a smartass about it) even if it bothered him..._

_...tell me what you think..review..thanks..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **I just want to take the time to thank everyone for their reviews, I really appreciate them.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"What do you mean gone?" asked Sam looking around the room

"Dude he's gone as in not here!" exclaimed Dean

"When did he leave?" asked John

"Who knows dad, we were so busy bonding over explanations that we ignored the little demon child," laughed Dean

"Dean!" yelled John

"What dad? He's right, we were so caught up in our conversation that we totally forgot about him," said Sam

"He shouldn't of left, dammit!" exclaimed John as he looked at Dean and Sam. He had failed once again and now Kyle was out there and he didn't know where. Well Kyle had been hunting them well know it was time to hunt Kyle. He would find him he wouldn't fail his son again.

Kyle had been walking for a while not really paying attention to where he was. How could he? Did he mean so little to him? He called me a mistake an accident, well that explained a lot. He never visited and when he did it was only for a few hours. He always said it was too dangerous and that someone might follow him. Then when his mom was killed by that demon he completely understood what John had been protecting him from but now he wasn't sure. Maybe he stayed away because he hates me and I'm the kid he didn't want. It's what he'd said not thirty- minutes ago, well to hell with them all. I'm not going back and screw them, he could survive without them, and he didn't need them he thought as he wiped away the tears.

"He couldn't have gotten far, we split up in crisscross pattern and search the area but be careful," said John

"All right," said Dean as he, Sam and his dad stepped out of the room and surveyed the parking lot. Each Winchester walked a different direction yet still within eyesight of the others. They passed each other a couple of times as they searched, but the search was useless, Kyle was no where to be found.

"Boys!" yelled John. Sam and Dean ran over to him thinking he'd found something.

"Is he here?" asked Sam concerned.

"No, no Sam, I think we need to expand our search towards the highway," said John

"Dad, you don't think the little shit will hit the highway do you?" asked Dean

"I don't know Dean, he knows better than to do that but he's probably mad and isn't thinking straight," answered John slightly agitated.

"Well can you blame him? You called him a mistake dad!" exclaimed Sam upset.

"I know, I know….but we find him first then we deal with the other stuff."

His legs felt so heavy, he was exhausted. He'd been walking for what felt like hours. He couldn't take much more of this. He was walking along the highway, he could make out lights in the distance, and he was headed towards those lights. He could make it he just had to keep trying and not give in to the exhaustion. For a minute he had thought the Winchesters had caught up with him, he thought he heard someone but when he turned there was no one there. He walked faster despite how tired he was, he could feel someone watching him and the quiet rustling was getting closer. He started to run when he heard footsteps to his left by the brush, he was looking back when his feet slipped from under him and he fell. He heard the crunching of the leaves and gravel, he turned his head and looked at who was following him, and surprise etched itself on his face before his world went dark.

* * *

_...yeah I know short chapter, shorter than usual...I'm sorry...sorry...sorry..._

_...pleeeease review...thanks..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **I managed to finish this next chapter soon after posting the previous one and decided to make it a twofer. I promise this is longer than the last one.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

They'd searched all night to no avail. Kyle was nowhere to be found. If John was a regular father who's son had taken off he'd just be pissed and waiting for his kid to return, but John was a hunter and he knew all about the things that could get his kid and he knew that no Kyle to be found meant trouble. Dean had taken the impala to make another sweep of the town, while Sam was at the diner grabbing some breakfast and trying to gather any information.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, it was dark and cold. He had no idea were he was or why. His head felt like someone was in there pounding away, it hurt badly. He reached up to touch his head where it hurt the worst and came away with something sticky and dark. It was blood he realized, his blood. He could remember falling and someone coming out of the dark and then someone was over him and he remembered some sort off explosion going of near him and that was it. He'd been hit over the head with something he realized and it had knocked him out and now here he was trapped who knows where for who knew how long. These last few days had been bad, but they'd just gone from bad to worse.

"Dad we got a problem," rushed Sam as soon as he opened the door to the room.

"What Sam?" asked John concerned.

"Well at the diner I got to asking if anyone had seen Kyle and people started murmuring and whispering…" started Sam but was interrupted when Dean walked in.

"I couldn't find the demon child anywhere dad," stated Dean looking around he noticed the look on his fathers face. "Come on dad you know the kid acts like a little shit which is why I call him that…." explained Dean.

"No Dean, Sam was just telling me what he found out when you walked in, go on Sam."

"Like I was saying, when I started asking if anyone had seen Kyle people started acting weird and nobody would look at me. Then the waitress asked if it was the little boy that had been with us yesterday that was missing. When I said yes, she said, 'I'm sorry' like she knew something but she wouldn't tell me anything," explained Sam

"Then what dude?" asked Dean

"Then nothing, they said they didn't know anything and that maybe I should just leave."

"What?" asked John

"Yeah, everyone got all weird and they wouldn't tell me anything, so I came back to tell you guys," explained Sam

"Well that's not good enough Sam you should of demanded answers!" exclaimed John

"Dad, I …" started Sam but was interrupted by someone knocking on their door. The boys looked at John and he nodded. Dean went to stand by the door and John was in plain view while Sam reached out and opened the door. It was the waitress Molly from the diner.

"We need to talk," she said as she walked into the room.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Look I'm sorry I couldn't say anything at the diner, but everyone thinks if they ignore it…well that it's not really happening but it is…" she rushed out nervously.

"What's going on?" asked Dean

"The little boy from yesterday, he's gone right?" she asked

"We haven't seen him since last night," explained Sam

"Do you know where my son is?" asked John clearly upset.

"No, but I can tell you what's been going on for the last twenty or so years," she explained.

"Tell us," said John

"Well nobody's really sure when it started but I know it goes back at least twenty-years, well kids started to disappear out of the blue and they were never seen again. Every time a kid goes missing around here their never seen again," she explained

"What do people think happened?" asked Sam

"Well they say a lot of things from runaways, to cults, to maybe the parents killed them and are covering their tracks."

"What do you think happened?" asked Dean

"Well I'll tell you what my grandmother told my mom who then told me. My grandma says it goes further back than twenty-years she claimed it goes back at least sixty-years when she was a little girl. She says kids disappeared then to and where never found. She said that after the fifth child went missing the rumors started. People started saying that something had taken the children into the woods and that they had been lured with sweets. People laughed at it and said that Hansel and Gretel was a fairy tale and that there was no witch with a gingerbread house kidnapping kids to eat them."

"Go on," said John

"Well my grandma said that after a while it just stopped, it started back up when my mom was a little girl and then when I was little more kids disappeared and know it started again. In the last couple of months four kids have disappeared."

"Anything else?" asked Dean

"No, just that those kids where never found and nobody talks about it. I guess they figure if they don't talk about it then it's not really happening. I'm sorry about your little boy he seemed nice."

"Thanks, but where not giving up, we will find him," declared John.

"I really hope you do find him, I have to get going, drop by if you need anything else, ignoring it isn't the answer and I won't."

"Thanks Molly, we will," said Sam as he opened the door for her. As soon as she walked out and the door closed John turned to his sons.

"Sam hit the library and find out everything you can about this. Dean make the calls and find out if anyone has ever encountered anything like this," stated John.

"Dad, you've never heard of something like this?" asked Sam.

"No, I haven't and the quicker we get acquainted with what's really going on the faster we find Kyle," said John. Damn he thought he's with me less than four hours and he's already been grabbed by something. He wouldn't fail Kyle he'd find him no matter what.

Dean had made the calls and to his dismay nobody had ever heard of something like this but Ash would look into it. Damn he thought the little shit is probably scared. How could they have lost him so fast? If the little shit hadn't taken off none of this would have happened he thought as he walked around the library looking for Sam. He pulled up a chair next to Sam as he went over newspaper clippings.

He was cold, very cold and thirsty. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness but all he could make out were some wooden crates around him and what looked like a small window above him to his right, he could see streams of sunlight coming in. It was morning; he hoped they were looking for him. He remembered seeing someone's face the night before, but he couldn't remember whose. It was all still fussy the details of the night before still jumbled in his head. He turned his head quickly when he heard footsteps, he could hear someone coming at him and he backed up into the crates and shut his eyes to afraid to look. He heard a thud and then the retreating footsteps, he thought he heard a door open and close but wasn't sure. He dared to open his eyes very slowly and looked around, he let out a sigh of relief who ever it was, they where gone. He then looked down and saw it, it was a plate of food and a soda can. He was so hungry and thirsty that he didn't think twice about it, he grabbed the food and drink.

John was pacing up and down the room. After making phone calls and talking to the sheriff's department he was no closer to finding Kyle than he'd been the night before. He was hoping that Sam and Dean had found something. He heard the door knob turn and watched as Sam and Dean walked in.

"Anything?" asked John.

"Well nobody's heard of something like this but Ash is looking into it, but Sammy here found something interesting," answered Dean.

"What?" asked John.

"Well it seems that Molly was right, it seems that every twenty to thirty years children start to disappear. Children mysteriously disappearing go back to the 1940's. There is one thing, it seems that all the children that disappeared are between nine and eleven years old and their all male," explained Sam.

"Are you sure?" asked John.

"Yeah, I double checked just to make sure," answered Sam.

"Dammit!" exclaimed John and started pacing again.

"What is it dad?" asked Sam.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Dean.

"I'm not sure but I think I may have heard of something like this before. Sam are you sure all the missing kids are boys?"

"Yes."

"Dad what is it?" asked Dean.

"If it's what I think it is, it's not good, not good at all."

"Why?" asked Sam concerned.

"Because if it is then the chances of finding Kyle are not good."

"What?" exclaimed Sam

"If it's what I think it doesn't give up its catch and it hides it pretty darn well," said John still upset with himself for allowing this to happen. His son was missing and the chances of finding him where impossible.

* * *

_...well I hope no one is dissapointed...I still haven't decided who has Kyle and what it is...I have some ideas but I'm not sure..._

_...A lot of guilt from John I just thought he needed it after calling his kid a mistake..._

_...In regards to Sam I don't think he hates or recents Kyle, at least that wasn't my intention...I wanted him to be the one that demanded answers and fought for Kyle...asking John the tough questions as to how involved he really had been in Kyle's life and had he ever thought about him...Yes there was some hard feelings but I think Sam got past that and started to think about what Kyle had been through...at least that was my intention...based on the reviews I got a feeling that some readers believed that Sam was rejecting Kyle but that wasn't my intention...but I reread it and I can see how that conclusion could be reached...I should remember that no two people interpet a reading the same..._

_...sorry for going on and on...anyway...tell me what you think...pleeeeease review...thanks..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter. I just want to say thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"What is it dad?" asked Dean

"Damn it, this shouldn't have happened!" exclaimed John

"Dad, who took Kyle?" asked Sam

"Finding him is going to be nearly impossible unless we manage to track it to its hide out. Damn it, how the hell did I let this happen? Kyle why'd you have to come looking for me now?" murmured John as he paced up and down the room.

"Dad it's not Kyle's fault this thing grabbed him," said Sam quietly.

"What?" asked Dean.

"I said it's not Kyle's fault Dean," said Sam slightly irritated.

"Yeah, it sure is his fault Sam. If the little demon spawn hadn't taken off like a hurt little girl this wouldn't have happened," stated Dean.

"Shut up Dean," said Sam.

"What? Look Sam the little shit brought this on himself; he took off in the middle of the night and got grabbed by something. It's his fault. If he would have stayed here it wouldn't have grabbed him. You're just defending him because he's such a girl like you," stated Dean laughing.

"Whatever Dean, we still need to find him," said Sam.

"Call Bobby and then see if we can track it to where it has Kyle," murmured John as he ignored his son's and kept pacing.

"Dad! Hey dad do you want us to call Bobby?" asked Dean trying to get his dad's attention.

"What? Oh, yes, call Bobby and tell him what happened. He knows more about this thing than I do. He faced it once. Oh and Dean it's not Kyle's fault, it's all my fault."

"Dad…" started Sam only to be cut-off by John.

"No, Sammy it's all my fault. You're right I haven't exactly been there for Kyle and because of this your brother's gone. Kyle probably thinks I don't care about him."

"Dad, I'm sure the little demon spawn is going to be okay. When we find him you can yell and lecture him about what good hunters do and don't do. Cause that kid has it coming for taking off and getting himself captured by one of those things," said Dean.

John looked at both his son's, they where both worried for Kyle but each one was handling it differently. Dean was been a smartass but John could see past those words and see that he was truly worried. Sam was trying his best to get as much information as he could and to reassure John that it'd be okay. He wasn't has sure as his son's, the thing that more than likely had Kyle was a real bitch and finding him was going to be hard. But John wouldn't give up no matter what; he would find his son, that wasn't negotiable. Kyle would be found no matter who he had to go through to see it happen he thought.

The stream of sunlight was starting to fade which meant that it would be dark soon and he still had no idea where he was or who had him. His hands hurt, they where probably bleeding. Earlier he'd made his way around the room trying to find a way out, he'd found the door and he'd banged on it until his hands hurt so much he couldn't take it anymore. He was currently leaning against one of the crates contemplating his situation. He should of never come looking for John Winchester, this wouldn't have happened to him if he'd left things alone. But he'd wanted to find him, sure he kind of hated him but he knew that he could help him find what had killed his mom. But now he wasn't so sure, John hadn't wanted him around and had called him an accident. Maybe he wouldn't help him and would send him away. He had to get out of here and when he did he wasn't about to let John Winchester make any choices for him. He was Kyle Winchester and he'd do what he wanted no matter what anyone else said. But right know he needed John, Dean and Sam to find him then after he'd go at it alone he thought.

"This is bad John," said Bobby as he looked at John. He'd arrived a little while ago after getting the call from Dean. He and John were currently discussing the situation, Dean and Sam had gone to grab some food.

"I know, I know but we need to find him," said John.

"Finding him is going to be hell, you know that right?" asked Bobby concerned.

"Yeah, I remember some of what you told me about this thing before."

"She's a real bitch and she doesn't give up her prey so easily," said Bobby.

"I know."

"I looked over the maps of the area and found some possibilities for her lair."

"Good as soon as Dean and Sam come back we can start looking."

"Damn John how did one of your boys get grabbed?"

"It was my fault. Kyle overheard something and he took off."

"What? Nobody stopped him?"

"We didn't realize he was gone until it was too late."

"How exactly did he sneak away from three trained hunters?"

"Look it happened when I was explaining to Sam and Dean about who Kyle was and the discussion got heated."

"Oh. Are they okay about it now?" asked Bobby.

"I'm not sure. I think they've come to grips with it but I don't know what will happen when we find Kyle."

"What will happen when you find him? You say that the demon got Amanda, won't it come after him know?"

"It will, Kyle's now on its hit list just like us and I don't think leaving him behind is an option anymore."

"Or pretending he doesn't exist?"

"Yeah," said John ashamed at the way things had happened with Kyle and Amanda.

* * *

_...ohhh...the guilt John feels..._

_...still not sure what has Kyle...still working on that..._

_...please review...thanks..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't managed to update sooner. I was on vacation, yeah, I haven't been able to have a vacation in a while so when my friends called me for a girls-get-away I jumped at the chance. Then when I returned and decided it was time to check my e-mail and update my stories, my niece got sick and was hospitalized (so much for updates). She's fine now and I'm finally in the writing mood once again, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"How can you eat? Aren't you at all worried?" asked Sam watching as Dean devoured the cheeseburger. His remained basically intact expect for a few bites he'd taken out of it.

"Look I gotta eat. It's not like starving ourselves is going to make us find that little shit any sooner," said Dean as he grabbed his soft-drink.

"Dean, our brother is missing and we have no clue as where to find him not to mention the fact that dad seems to think finding him will be possible," stated Sam.

"Dude, I still can't believe it. Dad sure knows how to keep a secret doesn't he? I mean he keeps quiet about it for eleven years and all of a sudden it's 'this is your brother' what is that?" asked Dean still trying to work through what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"Look Dean, forget about that. We need to find Kyle first then we'll deal with everything else," said Sam slightly irritated.

"Do you think we'll find him?" asked Dean slightly concerned. Hell, he might not like the kid, well actually he didn't know him but he wanted to find him.

"I sure hope so," said Sam as he walked out of the dinner followed quietly by Dean.

It was pitch dark he couldn't see an inch in front of him. The stream of light that had been illuminating the room had faded long ago. He could hear sounds in the darkness and he shivered. He was cold; he picked up the blanket and wrapped it around himself. He wanted to be found, why didn't they find him? Who had him and why? At first he thought it was demons but know he wasn't to sure. Did demons feed their prey or provide them with blankets? He curled up and leaned against the crates, he felt his eyes get heavy with sleep. I can't fall asleep…I can't… I can't sleep was his last thought as he succumbed to the tiredness.

"Let me get this straight. The demon that has the kid is very old; it preys on young boys because of their life force. Once it captures them it cocoons them and stores them for safe keeping until she needs them. Oh and let's not forget the fact that one kid's life force lasts her about five years which is why she takes about four kids and comes back every twenty or so years. Am I missing anything?" asked Dean as he looked at his father and then at Bobby.

"We need to find her lair before she cocoons her victims," said Bobby.

"Why? Aren't they cocooned already?" asked Sam.

"No, first she takes the kids then she hides them until she has all four. When she collects the fourth one she performers some ritual and then cocoons them. We have to find her before she cocoons them or they will be nothing for us to save," said Bobby.

"Why?" asked Sam concerned.

"Once she cocoons them we can't get them out," stated Bobby.

"What?" asked Dean slightly shocked.

"If she cocoons them their as good as dead," said Bobby.

"We have until tomorrow night to find them or they die," said John.

"What?" yelled Sam and Dean simultaneously.

"The ritual she performers before cocooning her prey takes about two days so we have until tomorrow night to find them," stated Bobby.

Sam and Dean watched as the older hunters set out some maps and looked over them. Shit, they had less than twenty hours to find Kyle or else he was dead. This was not good thought Dean.

"I've already mapped out some possible areas where her lair can be," said Bobby.

"Dean go with Bobby and Sam your with me. Well split up and check out the possibilities," stated John.

"Dad, I thought we weren't supposed to split up!" said Sam.

"Look Sam, we need to cover as much ground as possible and this is the best way. Were working on a deadline here and finding Kyle is the priority," said John.

John watched as everyone got ready to hunt. For the first time in a long time he was really worried. A demon had taken his son and he wasn't sure he'd get to him in time. He couldn't lose anyone else he'd already lost so much. Losing Kyle was not an option he had to find him, he would find his son.

* * *

…_I wasn't sure about the demon and what it would do but I came up with the cocoon demon not original or elaborate but it fits the story so I went with it…..hope no one is disappointed….._

_…..pleeeease review….I would really appreciate it….thanks……._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: It's not a very long chapter but I thought something was better than nothing.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Dad we went that way already," said Sam as he watched his father walking towards a path in the heavily wooded area.

"I know but we need to double check just to make sure," stated John.

"All right dad, then what? What if we can't find him in time? What if he's already dead?"

"Samuel!" exclaimed John.

"What? I'm being realistic dad. We barely know anything about this demon and what we do know is minimal at least. How can we even be sure about the time-line or what she does to her victims?" said Sam sounding agitated.

"We can't give up Sammy, we will find him," said John. He watched as Sam slowly nodded. He understood that Sam was frustrated and tired. But finding Kyle was more important than trying to placate Sam.

He slowly opened his eyes. He was confused for a minute or two, until he remembered what had happened. No one had found him yet. It was still dark but he could see light slowly beginning to filter in. It probably meant it was dawn. His stomach grumbled loudly, he was hungry.

"I see you finally woke up."

"Who are you?" asked Kyle looking to his right where the voice was coming from.

"It doesn't matter who I am."

"What do you want with me?"

"I'll get you something to eat since it seems that you're hungry."

Kyle heard footsteps and a door open and shut. He knew where that door was, he'd banged on it until his hands where raw to no avail yesterday. His hands still hurt he thought. He heard the door open once more and footsteps coming towards him.

"Here eat this. If you need to use the facilities there is a door by that back wall over there inside you'll find what you need," said the voice pointing to an area directly in front of Kyle.

"Did you here me?" asked the voice.

"Yeah, I heard you," he answered and felt the movement in the air as his kidnapper slowly moved away from him. He heard the residing footsteps get further and further away. He still didn't know who had him but he did know one thing his kidnapper was a man. He heard the door slowly open as the man reached it.

"Wait," he yelled.

"What?" asked the man.

"Why?"

"It's simple really," said the man.

"Is it?"

"Yes it is," stated the man sounding proud of his accomplishment.

"Tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know?" he taunted.

"Yes."

"It's not personal you know."

"Then why take me? What am I to you? What do you want me for?" yelled Kyle.

"It's simple."

"Tell me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Tell me!"

"You're the bait," said the kidnapper laughing as he closed the door.

* * *

_….I know….I know…it doesn't seem that it's the cocoon demon that has Kyle or is it..._

_…..thanks for all the reviews I really really really appreciate them…..so pleeeeeease review…thanks….._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: It's not a very long chapter but I haven't really had the chance to work on an update. So I apologize for how short it is. I hope to make time to work on it before the semester begins…Yikes….That gives me about three weeks……

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"You're the bait, the bait" was all Kyle could think about. He was now officially scared, he was bait for John and the boys. The kidnapper had said as much as he laughed at him. This was not good, bait usually ended up hurt or dead. Kyle didn't want to die, he wanted out of here before it was too late.

"We have less than twelve hours to find Kyle," said Bobby.

"Yeah I know," responded Dean as he stopped to rest. He leaned up against a tree and thought about Kyle. He sure hoped the little shit was alright.

"We better meet up with John and Sam."

"Alright," said Dean as he followed Bobby out of the woods and back to their car.

"Well?" asked John as he watched Dean and Bobby getting out of the impala.

"No sign of the demon or her lair," said Bobby.

"Damn," said John.

"What know? We have less than twelve hours to find this demon and save Kyle," said Sam.

"We look again," said John.

There had to be a way out of here he thought as he walked around the room. He found the door the kidnapper had pointed out. It was a small restroom; it had a toilet, sink, and a shower. In the restroom he'd found towels, soap, shampoo and a change of clothes. What kind of kidnapper left those type of things for their captive? Was it even a demon? He closed the door and began to look at his surroundings once again. He could make out the door the kidnapper had been using, he saw the crates on the floor where he had been sleeping, and then he saw it. He could see more light filtering into the room, a lot more than that small crack in the boards could provide. He looked up and up and then he saw it almost level with the ceiling. It was a window, it was half open. If he could get up there he could get out. But how was he supposed to get up there? It was at least ten feet of the ground. He couldn't very well jump, there was no way to climb up there or was there. The crates! He could pile them up and use them as a ladder to reach the window. Yes! He was getting out of here he thought as he started moving the crates.

"We found it," was what he heard as he answered his phone. It was Dean's voice that told him the demon lair had been found.

He drove as fast as he could to where Dean and Bobby had found the lair. He hadn't even finished parking the truck when Sam was already getting out. They made their way to where Dean and Bobby were waiting.

"Where is it?" asked John as he and Sam joined the others.

"Behind these rocks, we missed it the first time because of the brush. We couldn't see the cave opening," said Bobby.

"Are you sure?" asked John.

"Yes, you see those markings there on those rocks and those carvings on the trees? Those identify her lair, this is it," explained Bobby.

"We go in?" asked Dean excited about taking out a demon, especially one that had his little brother.

"Yes, we go," said John as the four of them made their way into the cave.

* * *

_….will they find Kyle...mmmmm….only if it's the cocoon demon that has him since they found her lair..._

_…..thanks for all the reviews I really really really appreciate them…..so pleeeeeease review…thanks….._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grammatical mistakes found in this story.

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated this. But I managed to finish one of my other stories and will now work on completing this one. I'm trying to work on one story at a time since my time is limited. I hope to update this in the next few days but I'm not making any promises.

Liz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 12**

John Winchester was mad. Although they had successfully killed the demon and freed the three trapped boys, Kyle hadn't been in there. They'd torn that place apart and no Kyle. It seemed that Kyle had never been in there. So where was Kyle and most importantly who had Kyle?

Dean watched as his dad paced the room. The hunt had been a success except for finding Kyle. Kyle was nowhere to be found. Like Sam, he now had doubts about what had happened to Kyle. Maybe the kid just ran away and managed to slip past them. One thing he was sure of, his father wouldn't stop looking for the little shit.

Sam watched his dad pace the room and turned to look at Dean who was sitting watching there father pace. Three boys had been found and where now safe at home except for one, his newly found little brother Kyle. Kyle hadn't been in the demons lair and the other boys hadn't seen him. Sam wondered if maybe Kyle had just run-off and they couldn't find him.

Bobby watched all three Winchesters. They were all worried as was he has to what had happened to the littlest Winchester. One dead demon and three kids' safe at home but not the fourth. The one that mattered most to the four of them and the one that wasn't there. He knew they wouldn't give up. He knew they'd keep searching until Kyle was found he just hoped it wasn't a body they found.

Success! Thought Kyle has he wedged himself out through the open window. His happiness was short lived when he realized just how high up he was. He looked around him, he was on the roof of the building and his only option was to jump down. He looked over the edge of the building and his only thought was if I jump, I'm dead or I'll break something. What am I supposed to do know?

He walked into the room and looked around. The one thing that he realized instantly was that 'his bait' was gone. There was no way that he got out he thought. There was no way out so he had to be hiding in here somewhere. Maybe in the bathroom he thought as he headed that way.

"What know dad?" asked Sam.

"We keep looking for him, that's what!" said John.

"What if the little shit just ran off dad then what?" asked Dean.

"I don't care if the ran off we don't stop until we find him," exclaimed John.

"John let's go over what happened again," said Bobby thinking maybe they'd missed something.

"We went over it already," responded an upset John.

"I realize that. But you know has well as I do that sometimes it's better to retrace our steps," explained Bobby trying to calm his friend down.

"I know," said John.

"What do you want to know? How about how the little shit took off in the middle of the night because he got his feelings hurt? Or How about how we've spent hours looking for him and can't find him?" demanded Dean.

"Dean! Calm down, I know your upset but getting angry isn't going to bring Kyle back any faster," said Bobby trying to calm down another Winchester.

"I understand what your trying to do Bobby but I don't see how it'll help. I've already told you everything," explained John.

"Humor me," said Bobby.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" said John willing to try anything to find Kyle.

"I know how you found Kyle but you mentioned that someone had been following you and the boys for months know," said Bobby.

"That's right. I picked it up about eight months ago and then it seemed to stop. It started up again about three months ago. We know it was Kyle so why does it matter?" questioned John.

"Are you sure?" asked Bobby trying to see if his friend had realized his mistake.

"What do you mean Bobby?" asked Sam.

"Are you sure it was Kyle following you boys?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, it was that little shit. Tell him dad," answered Dean.

"Yes, tell me John," said Bobby as he looked at his old friend and saw the look in his eyes when he realized his mistake. Nothing like dropping a few hints to make him realize how he'd miscalculated the events.

"Damn. I let my emotions cloud my judgment and didn't see what was right in front of me," said John finally realizing what Bobby had been trying to tell him.

"What? What's going on dad?" asked Sam.

"Amanda died about three months ago so Kyle couldn't have been following us eight months ago. It was someone else," said John.

"Someone who was apparently waiting for the perfect opportunity to make their move," said Bobby.

"I should have realized that those first few months didn't add up to Kyle. I should have known and now Kyle's gone because of it," said John.

"Who could it be dad?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. But we let the demon side track us. We need to retrace Kyle's movements since he left us and see what we find," explained John.

"All right dad," said Dean as the four of them sat to go over what they knew about Kyle's movements since they'd found him at the diner.

He was losing his patience. The boy had somehow managed to get out but how? He wondered. He suddenly saw the crates some piled on top of one another and the one's that had fallen over. He looked up and saw the open window. He was resourceful he had to give him that. He just hoped the boy hadn't broken his neck jumping down or worse killed himself. He was no good to him dead. He wanted live bait for the Winchesters.

* * *

_...tell me what you think...please review...thanks..._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grammatical mistakes found in this story.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update this. I was in an accident on Valentine's Day. I was fine but over the next couple of days, my injured knee started to swell and bother me. The meds I was given made me very drowsy and dizzy so no chance to work on updating. My knee is back to normal except for the scrapes, bruises, and the occasional soreness.

I do apologize for not updating sooner and the shortness of this chapter.

Liz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 13**

"If we take into consideration the fact that someone started following you about eight months ago and we know it wasn't Kyle we have to consider that whoever it was probably has Kyle," said Bobby.

"That's a big assumption their Bobby," said Sam.

"But it's plausible," said John.

"Yeah, whoever it was probably has that little shit now," said Dean grinning.

"How do we figure out who it is?" asked Sam.

"Sam's right dad. I mean we already retraced the brats' steps and we got nothing. How do we figure out who has him?" asked Dean.

That was the problem thought John. How do we find someone who had managed to remain anonymous this whole time? Sure, he knew they where being followed but he didn't know who was following them and now that someone more than likely had his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle couldn't move, everything hurt. He'd done it. When he heard the footsteps on the roof behind him and the 'boy get back here' he'd had no choice. He had to jump and risk it. It was probably a ten-foot drop he just had to hope he didn't kill himself. So, he had jumped and here he was lying on the cold hard floor. His leg hurt, it hurt badly. He could feel the wet sticky warmth running down the side of his face and knew it was his blood. He had to get up; he was going to come out to get him.

Damn that kid! He'd jumped. He just hoped he wasn't dead or his plans where ruined. He never wanted the boy hurt he was just a means to an end. He couldn't care about what happened to him. He couldn't worry about him being hurt. If the boy was bait then why couldn't he stop feeling guilty about causing the boy to jump?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn! How had this happened? Oh, he knew, his dad had kept a major secret from him and Sam. What was that secret? That he had another son. He Dean Winchester had another brother. Another brother, he could barely deal having one brother how was he supposed to deal with another. Not just another brother but a little kid. A little kid who probably still slept with a night-light like Sammy had he thought laughing which earned him a glare from his dad. Sorry dad but I gotta find something to laugh about or this is going to drive me insane he thought. He knew everyone thought he didn't care about Kyle or what happened to him. He was worried about him. Who wouldn't be worried about a missing little kid? It was just he didn't know Kyle. All he knew about him was that his mom had been killed by the same yellow-eyed demon that had killed his mom. Oh and let's not forget the most important part, he was his brother. But he couldn't deny it, he was scared shitless about what might happen to the kid. He just hoped they found him and he got to know him because he was his brother after all.

Sam couldn't keep from wondering what would happen if they didn't find Kyle? Worse yet what if they found him but it was too late and he was dead? How would it affect his family? They had to find him. They just had too. Kyle was a Winchester and Winchester were fighters so he had to pull through. They would find him. All he could think about was how he had another brother, a younger brother and how he might never even get to know him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn! Where was he? He could see the drops of blood on the floor but the kid was nowhere in sight. He was hurt and probably wouldn't get very far. He just had to find him before the kid found some good Samaritan to help him. No one was walking away with his bait. This was his only chance at revenge, revenge against a man that had cost him his family not to mention his life. This was his chance at revenge against John Winchester and he wasn't about to loose that chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_...tell me what you think...please review...thanks..._


End file.
